Face-down
| japanese = 裏側表示 | furigana = うらがわひょうじ | romaji = Uragawa Hyōji | english = face-down | french = face verso | german = verdeckte | italian = coperta | korean = 뒷면 표시 (? 面表示) dwinmyeon pyosi | chinese = 裏側表示 lǐcè biǎoshì / leoi5 zak1 biu2 si6 | portuguese = com a face para baixo | spanish = boca abojo }} Face-down ( Uragawa Hyōji) is a position in which a card's backing is visible; as the term "face-down" suggests, the card's face is placed against the playing surface, preventing it from being seen. This is the opposite of face-up. Face-down cards have no properties (name, Attribute, Type, Level/Rank, ATK, DEF, effect) until they are changed to face-up. A face-down card being looked at or revealed is still considered face-down (although its properties can be determined by card effects while being revealed) and is returned to its original position once the player(s) have finished viewing it. In Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, small orbs with glowing red eyes appear on top of face-down monsters. In the Decks Each player's Main and Extra Deck is placed face-down in their respective zone at the start of each game. Cards in the Main deck are always face-down, unless stated otherwise Face-down cards in the Extra Deck can be looked at by their possessor at any time, but cannot be looked at by their opponent. Summoning a Pendulum Monster from Extra Deck Extra Deck Pendulum Monsters (Fusion, Synchro, Xyz/Pendulum) can be summoned by its own mechanic only while face-down in the Extra Deck, and cannot be Pendulum Summoned. On the field During a game, cards are normally placed face-down by Setting them. Face-down cards on the field can be looked at by their controller at any time, but cannot be looked at by their opponent, unless stated otherwise. Face-down cards on the field can be flipped face-up. (Flip Summon for monster and Activation for Spell/Trap cards, in general cases) However, face-up cards cannot be Flipped face-down, unless an effect specifically states so. Monster Cards Monster Cards can be placed on the field in face-down Defense Position, generally by Normal Set (it is not possible for monsters to be in face-down Attack Position, post errata of "Darkness Approaches"). Some effects may Special Summon face-down, but only if a card states explicitly that it can do so. In some video games, card effects that Special Summon multiple monsters face-down also shuffle them on the same side of the field. Face-down Monster Cards cannot be equipped with Equip Cards; if a monster equipped with an Equip Card(s) is flipped face-down, the Equip Card(s) equipped to that flipped monster is destroyed. Link Monsters cannot be placed face-down. Spell/Trap Cards Spell and Trap Cards can be Set in the Spell & Trap Zones or the Field Zone (in the case of Field Spell Cards). Quick-Play Spell Cards and Trap Cards cannot be activated during the turn they are Set. Pendulum Monsters cannot be played face-down in Pendulum Zones. Info on cards affected by Flipping face-down When a card stops being face-up, in this case, because of being flipped face-down, it will lose some specific information/applications on ithttps://ygorganization.com/learnrulingspart13/. Info lost * Whether if it was placed on the field by specific method or not (Special Summoned by certain effect, Tributing a certain monster for Tribute Summon, etc). * Any previously applied effects. * Its place before being summoned/placed on the field. Info not lost Monster cards * Material used for its Summon. * Its time of Summon. Banished Some card effects can banish cards face-down. Cards that are banished face-down can be looked at by their possessor at any time, but cannot be looked at by their opponent. However, the number of banished cards (including face-down banished cards) is public knowledge. References Category:Gameplay